Questions for a Phantom
by FandomsAndBandMemes
Summary: This is an interview fanfic answering any questions you may have for the characters of DP, so long as they're canon. I will change this summary when I get the real first chapter up. Up now: Sam. Rants against Paulina, threatening to indirectly kill Gregor, and learning what fanfiction is. What better way to spend time with someone she doesn't even know?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story idea that came to me while I was watching Phantom Planet for about the fifth time. I thought 'Hey, what would Danny say to this question, or how did he react to this?' It was just gonna be questions about PP, but then I started thinking of other things i could ask him. Thus, this plot bunny was born.**

**Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys what are sone questions you've ever wanted to ask Danny, 'cause that's who we're starting with. I'm staying as canon as possible, unless it's something speculation based like 'Does Danny breathe while in ghost form?', 'Does he have a heartbeat?', or 'How does his ghost half affect his human one?' Questions that we don't know the answers to, so we can think whatever about the answers.**

**Please submit questions, otherwise this story will wither and die and I will remove it. Normally I don't review beg, but this time they will be the life source of this fanfic. If I feel I can continue this, I will replace this chapter with my interview with Danny. If not, then this will stay here on this site to rot in my 'My Stories' list**

**Edit: I will begin the update ASAP. And to the guest who asked a question for Sam: you're jumping the gun a bit here, but I'll use your question when I get to Sam**


	2. Danny

**Alright, I decided to keep the first AN. I started on this before, but it didn't save for some reason. I do not own DP. I wish I did. Blah, blah, blah, let's get on with it!**

**Bold- My questions**

_Italics- Anything else I say_

Normal- What anyone else says

* * *

><p><em><span>Danny<span>_

_Alright everyone, here's my first interview. I did not kidnap Danny, nor do I plan on kidnapping anyone else._

That's good...I think.

_Yes it's good. It means that I won't have to be charged with anything illegal._

Can we get this over with, I don't want any ghosts to attack while I'm doing this.

_Fine, fine._

**1.) Can you kill ghosts?**

You got to destabilize them, which means that you make their cores too weak to keep the ectoplasm together in a form. They just melt into a puddle of goo when that happens.

**2.) Just how painful was the accident?**

It hurt like hell. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, but Vlad already has powers.

**3.) How long have you liked Sam as more than just a friend?**

*blushes* Um, probably since the beginning of high school, but I didn't really realize it until the whole Gregor thing.

_So are you Clueless 1 anymore?_

Yes. They refuse to let that go.

_I've got a few more questions along these lines, so you might want to save that blush for later._

**4.) .77 wants to know 'What were you thinking when you and Sam had your first fake-out make-out session? You know when Valerie was chasing you for the first time and you told Sam to hide but she was like: "There's no time" and you know the rest...'**

I wasn't I was too surprised and um...thrilled I guess to have any logical thought run through my head.

**5.) How'd it feel to finally kiss Sam for real?**

Awesome. I can't think of a better word to describe it.

_Neither can I, and that's bad since I'm a writer. :P_

**6.) For some reason, my eight-year old sister wants to know who you like better: Paulina, Sam, or Valerie.**

Um, Sam. I had a crush on Paulina for a while, but it was just a crush y'know. Same with Valerie, though she actually cared for me, but the ending was the same with my feelings.

_Just to let you know, any _really _odd/crazy questions are from my sisters._

Yikes.

**7.) Does the Ghost Zone ever end?**

Well Skulker said it was bursting at the seams, so it might. I haven't found he end of it though.

**8.) My six-year old sister wants to know if she can have the Fenton Thermos.**

No, I kind of need that to catch ghosts.

_That's what I told her._

**9.) The eight-year old wants to know if you'll fly her around sometime.**

I would if I knew her.

**10.) Can I have the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick? I love that thing.**

Um...sure I guess. It's just a baseball bat.

_A baseball bat with the word Fenton on it!_

Right, of course.

**11.) AwesomeRiana wants to know what your opinion of PitchPearl is.**

What is that?

_Um...I think that's all the answer we need. Moving on-_

No, I want to know what that is.

_Do not Goggle PitchPearl. __**DO NOT GOGGLE PITCHPEARL! **__It's true._

That didn't tell me anything.

_*sighs* Fine, but I warned you. Basically it pairs you up with...you._

Huh?

_People ship Fenton and Phantom together okay! It's the most impossible slash pairing ever, but people do it anyway. Happy now?_

o.O Yeah, I'm good. Oh wait, no I'm not hang on. *runs to bathroom*

_Well AwesomeRiana, I think that's your answer. I think the gagging noises I'm hearing translate to 'No, no, no. Never in a million years.' Sorry PitchPearl fans, but Danny's straight, and definitely not going out with himself._

Okay, I'm back. I feel better now.

_Good._

**12.) What does it feel like to transform?**

Tingly, cold, and really strange. I can feel my heart stop. It was rather unnerving when I first got my powers.

**13.) Can you ever die?**

Of course I can, I'm hardly immortal. I don't know just _how _long I'll live, but I'll die one day.

**14.) From my sister. What would happen if we recreated your accident with us inside it?**

You would probably die. I don't know how I survived it myself.

**15.) Also from my sister. Can we have the blueprints to the Ghost Portal?**

I would say no anyway, but after that last question, definitely not.

_I knew you would say no._

**16.) How do you respond to fans, especially fangirls?**

Turn tail and run...or fly, whatever I happen to be doing at the time. It's the only thing I can do really. It's frustrating.

**17.) How do your parents feel about your status as a halfa?**

They're pretty okay with it. Sometimes they ask if I can do some (non-painful) experiment, but other than that they pretty much leave me alone.

**18.) Do you still fear that you'll turn into Dan?**

Do I fear turning into him? No. I mean I know how it happened, so if I avoid getting my two halves ripped apart while I'm depressed, I figure I'll be fine. On the other hand, I will sometimes have nightmares about the explosion at the Nasty Burger.

_That's rough man._

**19.) Are you glad that Vlad is stuck in space?**

Yes! No more fruit loop hitting on my mom, trying to take over the world, or _clone _me anymore.

**20.) What's your favorite power?**

Flying. I don't have to worry about anything when I'm flying, just feeling the wind in my hair makes me feel...happy? I don't think that's _quite_ the right word, but it's as close as I can get.

**21.) I got asked basically the same question twice, so I'll combine them.**

**Lioness Deity (guest) asks: 'I've been wondering. You know how you change into different clothes and yet you have your jumpsuit when you switch into Phantom? Well, if you're naked, will you still be naked when you switch or fully clothed again? I know, kinda screwed up but I'm kinda curious.'**

**and**

**reneemon45 asks: 'When you goes ghost where does his clothes go? Do they just disappear or do they teleport?'**

Well, to both of those...I don't really know. reneemon45, I can't tell what happens to my clothes. I just accept the fact that they come back, and I'm good with that. Lioness Deity, I guess I would still be, um...undressed, but again, I don't know. I don't want a reason to find out either *shudders*

**22.) Last question. How do you feel about being a cartoon in my universe?**

Um, like there's someone stalking me. It's kind of creepy really.

_Alright Danny, thank you for being so cooperative with this. It really makes me happy._

You're welcome I suppose. I've got to go now, my ghost sense just went off. *transforms and flies away*

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that answered some of y'alls questions. Up next: Sam. Please comment your question for her, or if you want a question for Danny put in, ask it. Thank you readers, and goodnight.<strong>


	3. Sam

**Sorry, getting this done took longer than I planned. Oops, my bad.**

**Bold- My questions**

_Italics- Anything else I say_

Normal- What anyone else says

* * *

><p><em><span>Sam<span>_

_Alright, here we are with our second interviewee, Sam Manson. I thought about using her real name, then realized that would be a very bad idea._

Yeah it would. And where is 'here' anyway?

_I don't think I know either really. I _think _we're in Clockwork's tower -don't ask why- but I'm not positive about that._

So I just need to answer a few questions and I can go?

_Well, a bit more than a few. Danny's interview was over twenty questions long. Just in the interest of time, and the fact that my viewers have been waiting, I will go ahead and get started._

**1.) These first couple are similar to a couple Danny had so bear with me. How long have you liked Danny as more than a friend?**

I'd say...since middle school. We met in fourth grade, but nobody thinks about that kind of stuff then. When we got to seventh grade though, Danny went from 'little kid' to 'cuter'. I know that doesn't sound very goth, but still...

**2.) How'd it feel to finally kiss him?**

Great, but I probably would've enjoyed it more if the world wasn't about to be destroyed at the time.

_Makes sense._

**3.) Did you ever blame yourself for Danny's accident?**

Um, a little at first, since it was my pressuring that made him do it, but after I realized just how he could actually be better off with his powers, I quit worrying about it.

**4.) I know you don't like Paulina -in fact I'm pretty sure you hate her- but why? Is it just because she's popular, or is it something deeper?**

Let's see...she's shallow, she's manipulative, she uses her money for her own gain, she has this nasty habit of bullying people who 'aren't as good as she is'. Need I go on?

_Are you sure part of that isn't jealousy that Danny had a crush on her and not you for a while?_

...No comment.

**5.) Lioness Deity (guest) wants to know if you like Creepypasta. Unfortunately, I am not wholly aware of what that is except for the Ben Drowned Creepypasta on Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Anyone willing to explain it in further detail, please PM me. Until then, I will go by the first six things that Google gives me. So Sam, what say you?**

Okay... Anyway, for your convenience I will say that I like the whole Slender Man thing because I'm sure you've heard of it before.

_Yes I have. And seriously readers, please tell me what the is. I am drawing a blank here._

**6.) What is the difference between an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian, a regular vegetarian, and a vegan?**

Vegetarians normally still eat seafood, because for some reason it is not technically meat. Vegans obviously don't eat anything from an animal what so ever. I will not eat anything with a face, but I will drink milk and stuff.

**7.) How do you feel about your parents?**

*sighs* I love them, but they're just so...controlling. Trying to get me to dress in bright colors, telling me who my friends are, etc. My grandmother on the other hand, she rocks!

**8.) Oh I like this one :D. AwesomeRiana has put you in this scenario: ****_Greagor is not from what-ever-the-hell he said _****(Hungary)**_**, we all know that. But when he went back to were-ever-the-hell he lives**_**(Michigan),**_** his parents told him he had to come back to Amity! Its part of the long-term transfer agreement. GREAGOR'S COMING BACK TO CASPER! :D Whats your opinion!?**_

If I see that lying faker again I swear I'll sic Cujo on him, the bastard. I don't care what kind of agreement they made with anyone. If he even looks my in the eye, I will personally toss him into the Ghost Zone where he can spend his days trying not to get torn to shreds. If we're lucky, he'll never figure out that humans can go through stuff there. Maybe Walker can put him in the jail. That I would pay to see.

_Remind me to never piss you off._

**9.) Why are you goth?**

It's a way of telling my parents that I don't have to be like them. Plus it gives me a good excuse to indulge my attraction to weird and mysterious things.

**10.) How do you and Tucker stay friends?**

Mostly it's Danny. He manages to calm any arguments that we get into before they get out of hand... Except for that time that we organized those protests. That was pretty extreme.

**11.) Has your relationship with Valerie improved?**

Yeah, a bit. I mean we're not good friends or anything now, but we sure as hell aren't enemies either.

**12.) Are your hair and eye colors natural?**

Yes. I know what you're thinking: 'Purple eyes? Impossible!'. No, just rare, not to mention cool looking.

**13.) Do you find the Ghost Zone cool?**

It would be cooler if it wasn't filled with our enemies.

**14.) Okay, this one is from lalagirl16. When you saw Danny walk out of the portal for the first time, as Phantom, what was your first thought?**

My first thought was 'Oh shit, I just killed my best friend and crush! How the hell am I supposed to live with myself knowing I killed him?!' Then we found out about him being only half dead and I felt better.

**15.) When Danny got rid of his powers, you seemed more concerned how you felt than how he did. Why?**

I guess that I was so used to him being different and fighting ghosts that when he was suddenly normal -ignoring the white stripe in his hair- that I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't ready to be thrust back into the life of an average teenager yet, so I guess I just kind of let that build until I blew up at him that day. I know I wasn't thinking about him when I did, but I couldn't stand being on the sidelines anymore.

**16.) Here's one from Creepy-Pasta. I was wondering what do you think of Fan-fiction and their stories? I know some of them are pretty crazy, but you have to admit a lot of people have great ideas! :D **

Wait, there's fanfiction about us?

_Um, yes there is._

Hang on. *spends hours going through various fanfics whilst I fall asleep* Okay, well seeing all this is kind of a shock, but yes some are good, though crazy is true for them too. Do I even want to know what some of these pairings are or where they come from?

_What they are? Maybe not the best time to get into them. Where they came from? The crazed-up minds of fans on crack (no offence to _anyone _with a non-canon Danny pairing)._

**17.) My eight-year old sister wants to know if you think you'll become a ghost when you die.**

I don't know really. On one hand I might think it's cool. On the other...I don't know how much being a ghost would change who I am. I mean look at Skulker. I'm pretty sure he wasn't _quite_ so...obsessive about hunting when he was alive, but now that's _all he does_. I don't want to be like that.

**18.) I just got one from EllaDeWriter. Quick, all the meat has come to life and wants revenge for being eaten! What do you do?!**

First of all, ew, that's disgusting. Second, isn't that what happens at Danny's a lot? Third, sit back and watch Tucker get eaten by the meat.

_Yes, it is rather gross. Yes, food at Danny's can often come alive. And that's kinda mean... Though I would probably do the same._

:D

_Well thank you for your time Sam, it's been nice talking to you._

Welcome, now how do I get out of here...? *walks away until I can't see anymore*

_That's a good question. How _do _I get out of here?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Sam is done! Next is Tucker, so please submit your questions for him in the box below, and we'll see you next time on <strong>**_Questions for a Phantom...and co!_**


	4. Announcement

**In light of the fact that I am going to try and be less of an asshole and actually do stuff here, I need help deciding what I'm going to work on. So...I've made a poll. I've got my four "in-progress" stories in it. I just want to know who wants what more.**

**Edit**

**ALRIGHT**

**The poll is closed, the results are in, and the winner is... What Lies Above**

**I'll try and update as soon as I can, hopefully sometime before the last week of this month**


End file.
